Chapter 11
The Secret Garden is the 11th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Summary Eclipse and Alv take Monica to their chamber and hand her a WH uniform while they drink tea. After changing into it, Monica runs out screaming about it changing color. Eclipse notices that it turned black and congratulates Monica for having the uniform accept her as an A-Class. Monica is confused, so Eclipse explains that the uniform runs on mana and that it puts you in a Class based on your strengths and weaknesses. She praises Monica for having a spiritual supporter and because of this, she was accepted as an A-Class but even Eclipse started out as a B-Class. Monica then asks about supporters and Spiritual Supporters. Eclipse describes the strict obligations for having a supporter and tells Monica that her supporter was an exception as it was spiritual. She tells Monica how rare it was and describes a spiritual supporter, just as Alv finally shows emotion and starts sobbing because she finished her tea. In another area, a team of B-Class WHs were hunting with one commenting on how his accuracy is as good as Tasha's. Unfortunately the witch they were hunting was Aria and she easily kills the team with her newly revived supporters. Another team in the area was just about to call for A-Class help, but Varete intercepts them and kills them. Varete makes a comment to herself on how Aria's killings will lead to her falling further and further into the path of a true witch. Back at WH HQ, Tasha visits Diana Basil, the Network Master. He asks Diana if she can use an accessory left by Varete from his last fight to find her. He than angrily questions why she had to appear to him as Aria sitting in Aria's old room. Diana tells Tasha she can't do anything about it as her supporter's (Throne Room) ability is to disguise Diana and her room to appear as the person entering weakness. Diana then teases Tasha about her services and prices much to his shock. She states how boring it was to know everything and then asks for his permission to see his past and future. Tasha already prepared for this agrees and the two hold hands to make the deal complete. Through the transfer of information, Tasha sees his most important memories; Aria, his master, receiving Halloween and his WH job. Tasha is startled by this but snaps out of it when he hears Diana giggling. She comments how unusual Tasha was and how surprised she was to not be able to see his future. He asks what happens to their deal but she replies it's still on. She then adds that she was curious to see his future so she tells him to make a deal with her to see every thing through his eyes at any time, in exchange for unprecedented access to her network and her aid. Tasha agrees but first tells her to check Varete's item. She obliges but Varete notices and glares at them, managing to cancel out her ability, sending them back to the room. Diana calls Tasha interesting for not being able to see. She then tells him she'll help him out more after the mission, and he immediately gets a call to go to the briefing room as Diana predicted. Before he leaves, she gives him an advice that if he wants to live longer, he'll need to break the first seal on Halloween. Once Tasha is out of the room, the illusion vanishes, revealing Diana's true form. During this time, two A-Class WH witch were on a mission; Ran and Nekbet. The two find a witch in her castle and Nekbet requests help from the WHs despite Ran's protest of being able to handle the job by themselves. As Nekbet explains to her the reasoning for not doing so, the castle falls apart. The two quickly run to the scene where they find the mysterious boy with Tasha's gun at the scene, commenting on how lucky he is to be able to kill three witches in one day. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Aria Godspell and Varete vs B-Class WHs (Started and Concluded) *Ryuhwan vs Witch with castle (Started and Concluded) *Ran and Nekbet vs Ryuhwan (Started) Category:Chapters